


(un)truth

by introductory



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introductory/pseuds/introductory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>SEBASTIAN STAN:  There was a part of [Bucky] that was a stone-cold killer.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	(un)truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quodthey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quodthey/gifts).



> Originally written 2012 August 09. Interview [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O_NhvQ601T0).

Steve asks you the same question at least once every year, without fail, like he's expecting the answer to change. _Why'd you keep that bully from beating me up?_ he'll say, eyes wide and blue and sweet, and you give him a different answer every time. You had nothing better to do. You wanted to test your own strength. You'd admired Steve's courage in the face of such completely hopeless odds and wanted to help him out.

This time you're patching him up in his kitchen, a small mound of bandage wrappers piling up on the table. Steve'd gotten himself well and truly beat this time; he winces every time you daub his skin with peroxide, but it has to be done.

"Why'd you do it?" Steve says, quietly. "That's when it all started, you know. When you saved me that first time. Why?"

You shrug, grin. It's easy. "Because I felt like it."

Steve looks at his own hands for a few long seconds. "Why do you _keep_ saving me?"

That catches you off-guard for a moment, and what comes out of your mouth is strikingly close to honesty. "No one's allowed to go around breaking my things," you say, and Steve's eyes go round. 

Then: he laughs. "Bucky, you scared me for a minute there. No really, why?" 

"No reason." You smile and leave it at that.


End file.
